La Guerra de Sombras
by Black0Angelo
Summary: Los orígenes en el mundo alterno son oscuros... El último dragón tampoco se salvo... En un mundo de armonía se llama Spike... Aquí... Se llama Nero...
1. Preludio A La Tormenta

La guerra se ha desatado...

Una encarnizada batalla se libera en la enorme capital del imperio de cristal, por el derecho a la libertad... Liberarse de su opresor...

El tirano Rey Sombra...

Los mejores guerreros habían caído ante el, pero hoy todo es distinto, en medio de la noche, las nubes cubren en cielo rojizo... El presagio del destino...

Dios mio...

Pronto llegará la libertad?

Cada guerrero, guardia real, civil lucha en esta batalla, no importa a cuantos derroten.

Si no acaban con Sombra... Todo habrá sido inútil...

Y la última esperanza, yace en los hombros de 2 seres... Cada uno dispuesto a obtener una sangrienta venganza en contra de el emperador.

Las espadas no dejan de sonar, gritos agónicos se oyen a lo lejos... El cruento sonido de la guerra, desesperados guerreros ansiosos de ver a Sombra muerto...

Pero solo 2 tendrán la oportunidad de enfrentar al Rey cara a cara...

Hoy es el día del destino...

En la sala del trono yace sombra esperando la victoria, esperando el cesar del combate y que su capitán mismo le traiga a Celestia completamente vencida ante el...

En la única ventana alta donde la luz de luna pasa, y la tenue luz roja de los cielos ilumina el salón...

El vidrio es destruido completamente, alguien entro.

Entre cristales completamente destrozados se ve la silueta de una yegua...

Cae en medio de la sala, vistiendo una larga gabardina reforzada con metal, empuñando una arma sin hoja, una mango sin espada...

Agachada y con la vista baja, se levanta y da cara a nada menos que a Sombra.

El rey con esos ojos rojos, vacíos, la observa detenidamente,viendo aquella bella silueta ante él, con algún interés, pero con una malévola sonrisa

-Mmmm... Hasta has sido digna de llevar tu apellido... Digna del apellido... Reinford- halaga a su intrusa con mucho interés.

Pero ella no muestra interés... Más sólo en matarlo.

-Yo soy Loretta Reinford... Hija de Gabriel y Mina... Vengo aquí para vengarme por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano... Y por todo lo que has hecho!- afirma, apuntando firmemente a Sombra con su arma.

-Cómo piensas hacer eso niña? Ni siquiera eres hija de aquellos... Eres una abandonada, adoptada... -Loretta bajo la vista enfadada y triste-Tu hermano que era un Reinford de sangre pura no pudo conmigo... Que te hace creer que tu podrás?-

Sombra se levanta de su trono con mucho orgullo, observa a Loretta...

-Morirás... Aquí y ahora... Y tu hermano no podrá salvarte!- afirma tomando una forma semi humana.

-¡¡Eso ya lo veremos!!- grita Loretta desafiando al Rey a un combate mortal.

Sombra camina lentamente hacia ella, pero antes de que el combate pueda empezar se escucha el sonido de la puerta, el rechinido de las bisagras se oyen, las puertas se han abierto.

Entre un resplandor se ve la silueta de un guerrero, un dragón...

(Haciendo una pose increíblemente genial)

Un dragón de escamas moradas y verdes, llevando consigo un peto de metal negro y un traje rojo, sus escamas eran duras como el acero. Y su larga cola con una punta fina como lanza, sus ojos cuyo iris era color mostaza y su esclerótica era negra.

Un dragón concebido con magia oscura...

-No... No puede ser...- Loretta observa sorprendida al guerrero que acaba de aparecer.

-Nero... Es bueno volver a verte... Hijo...- dice Sombra con una pequeña sonrisa.

El dragón escucha cada palabra... Pero estrujar fuertemente su puño al escucharlo decir...

Hijo

Pero... Todo esto tiene un comienzo...

Continuará...


	2. 1 Destino

El destino trabaja en formas misteriosas...

La existencia de mundos diferentes es posible... Creanlo o no... Es necesario que exista la oscuridad para que haya un equilibrio...

Muchos ya saben que existían... Cuando Twilight fue al mundo humano.

La princesa pertenece a una realidad distinta, un universo por completo de paz y armonía... A pesar de las grandes amenazas que surgían, la luz prevaleció.

—Mi señora... Creo que los esta confundiendo—

Oyeme pedazo de idiota... Te dije mil veces que no me digas señora... Soy señorita... Hmmp!

—Disculpame mi dama...—

Mucho mejor... Pero me perdí en que iba?

—Estaba en la división universal—

Bueno gracias... Si quieres puedes acompañarme en silencio.

—Muchas gracias... Mi dama—

La intervención de la oscuridad fue pieza clave de este mundo.

Probablemente en este mundo oscuro aún existan los elementos, pero seguramente están ocultos, y su potencial de uso se esfumó hace poco...

Pero en este lugar prevaleció la oscuridad, a pesar de que el bien este dominando.

Pero antes de alargarme más...

Qué?... Qué quien es Nero?

Déjenme responderte eso.

Hace poco, junto con la llegada del Imperio de Cristal, se temía el regreso de el Rey Sombra, alguna vez fue un rey honorable... Corrompido por el poder y la magia oscura...

Pero creanlo o no, tenía un plan, que fue ayudado por un mago de túnica negra...

Cuando regreso el imperio de Cristal se temía del regreso del Tirano, pero mientras se vivirían momentos de paz y armonía en aquella civilización milenaria... Pero en las cercanías heladas del imperio de cristal. Pasaba algo de lo que nadie se percató...

—Esta es la mejor oferta que te puedo dar...— en lo más recóndito de una cueva, estaba un potro un tanto viejo...

—Qué debo hacer con esta cosa?— charlando con nada menos que Sombra.

—Te aseguro... Cuando llegue a la vida Nadie podrá hacerte frente...— repuso, era más que obvio que hablaban de un objeto increíblemente poderoso.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?— pregunto Sombra algo intrigado.

—La misma Celestia lo tenía oculto... Robarselo no fue difícil— respondió aquel sujeto.

Ambos contemplaban el objeto, sabían que el poder que podría tener era grande, más aún si lo hacía surgir con el uso de magia negra.

—Qué me dices... Hacemos un trato?— pregunto su invitado, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro perverso.

El temible Rey Sombra no lo pensó 2 veces... Acepto el trato.

—Bien... Te lo dejo a ti, seguro sabrás que hacer con él— le respondió su invitado, antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Sombra das su nuevo objeto, si quería el mundo ante él, tendría una marioneta a su disposición y sus rivales no podrían tocarlo...

He aquí el inicio de lo que sería la más grande historia de valor coraje valentía y venganza de todo el imperio, hasta incluso llegaría a Canterlot.

Y sería el surgimiento de el Dragón Oscuro, Nero... El último de su especie.

Puesto que se enfrentará al guerrero de corazón destrozado en penas y angustias, cuyo deseo de venganza corroe sus venas.

Al último de su estirpe...

Nathan Reinford, y a su hermana Loretta Reinford.

Qué? Que quienes son los Reinford?

Cielo... Lamento decirte que esa es historia para otra ocasión...

Esta parte está narrada por mi OC, si quieren que les diga quien es solo diganlo.

Intro corto pero valdrá la pena escuchar la historia.

Continuará...

Siendo a la vez una Precuela a mi Fic Esperanza y Armonía: Las 2 Dimensiones.


End file.
